The Finger Family
The Finger Family may seem like typical nursery rhyme at first, but once you learn they have become a FETISH, you will never see them in the same way. Their job is to kidnap characters from every franchise, including ones NOT FOR KIDS (*cough*Five Night's at Freddy's, Family Guy, etc.*cough*), and put them in their videos to brainwash children into singing their theme song. They rarely have success at this. They were recently nuked by Melxar's new monster, Denjaa, therefore destroying all of them. Members Daddy Finger: The leader of the pack who can replicate the Weegee Death Stare (which is 600x worse than the regular Luigi death stare) perfectly. He uses tranquilizer darts to kidnap characters, and he created the Finger Family theme song after Starfire sung it when tranquilized. Rumor has it that he is actually Johnny Johnny's Papa in disguise. Mommy Finger: The "nice" one of the group. She bakes cookies, but they're actually made with Ghi so they turn victims into fat drug addicts. She once tried to start a Finger Tribe in Ghima but failed miserably. Brother Finger: The stereotypical nasty, annoying little brother, multiplied by OVER 9000. All he does is whine, whine, whine. He can kill people with his voice. Sister Finger Baby Finger Trivia *Remember, kids: MELT THEM AT ALL COSTS! *Their catchphrase is "Here I am, here I am, how do you do?" *Their song made it to -78328737832873289 on the Ultdawiac Empire Hot 100. *Middle finger appears in all the videos. Gallery of their Satanic creations WARNING: DO NOT show these videos to any pregnant mothers or anyone who has a sewious medical condition. Hide all the little children in the room. If you are daring enough to watch these videos, be warned that you might end up getting brainwashed, hypnotized, nuked, a twisted face & brain, or nuked. They were too scary to put on the page itself so I made a bulleted list of links. *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EwEC6abtngU (INAPPROPRIATE) *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QjfpfWwDjFo (yet ANOTHER Mixels one) *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=86-Tn8HgG44 (MORE Mixels) *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=31vbFUczBKA (Four Mixel finger families is MORE than enough.) *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=A4hi8-S6mck (You call this Steven Universe? THIS IS JUST STEVEN...AND STOLEN, UGLY FANARTS.) *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pGmwPHrpqTo (Lingo Show Finger Family? THis is obviously the dirty work of Dr. Telemaker.) *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=E99luIK82Ic (MINECRAFT? WHY?) *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eNc_D_nlfaY (TOYS IN JAPAN made this and it's pure Trumpsy TOILETS evil.) *https://youtu.be/eXHNa4BqyFc YOU'LL REGRET WATCHING THIS Category:Burn! Category:BURN IT! Category:BURN THE FETISHES Category:Songs Category:Dengerus songs Category:Evil Category:UP THEN PURE EVIL Category:Pure Evil Category:WHERE ARE YOU? Category:HERE I AM, HERE I AM Category:HOW DO YOU DO? Category:For kids...maybe Category:People who are completely scary and must be terminated. Category:People with catch phrases Category:Death stare Category:Not a fad Category:Hypnosis Category:PURE POISON Category:Bruh Category:ERMAGERD Category:I DONT EVEN Category:AAAAAAAAAHHHHH Category:Worse than snee Category:MORE EVIL THAN DAISY SOUR CREAM Category:Agent was here lol Category:NOTHING IS AS BAD AS THIS Category:Worse than Trumpsy Category:Middle finger middle finger where are you Category:Things that are legal in Ethiopia Category:Worse than No Pickles! Category:Worse than No More Baby Dogs Category:Grow fingers Category:This is very cringe. You should stop watching. Category:Wanted for touching Sneetch booty and feeling good about it Category:Things thet tried to kill Flain Category:Things that tried to kill Flurr Category:Things that tried to kill Balk Category:Things that tried to kill Chomly Category:Things that tried to kill Footi Category:This makes The Emoji Movie look like The Lion King! Category:DON'T LOOK AT HIS EYES! THEY'RE LASERS! Category:Eek! Scary story! Category:I just made a meteor in my spacesuit. Category:Ugandan Knuckles approved Category:Lay egg is false Category:What the crap is this poop?